En la hermosa noche
by Noir Fox
Summary: Pensamientos de Alucard una noche donde se encontraba algo aburrido y muy ensimismado en su chica policía y que terminaron en una hermosa noche para ambos ...Primer fic de Hellsing aunque sea denle un vistacito plis


**En la hermosa noche**

En la oscura noche despiertan mis sentidos, se abren mis ojos de la misma manera en que se aparece la luna llena; gradualmente y calmadamente, despierto como cada día sediento de sangre y toda una inmortalidad por delante para saciarla de alguna sangre lo suficientemente digna para mantenerme satisfecho por completo; sonrió para mi mismo al saber que ya la eh degustado pero con la desilusión de saber que nunca será suficiente.

Mi aprendiz, Seras Victoria; mi mero juguete pero también mi único aliento de vida, se podría pensar que considero ser un vampiro una maldición pero de hecho es todo lo contrario, amo esa locura que me invade al matar Ghouls, me fascina lo poético que resultar salir en las noches en busca de alimento a la luz de la luna y por sobre todo adoro con una "fe" esto de la inmortalidad y mucho mas ahora que tengo a mi Draculina ya escogida. No se en que momento el corazón paralizado de vida y sentimientos decidió por cuenta propia revivir en mi pecho a cuenta del cambio de los azules ojos de Seras a unos tan rojos como los míos, aun así conservan desde el primer día la misma inocencia e ingenuidad de quien no conoce el mundo oscuro en el que vive ahora; confieso que en vano e intentado encontrar algún atisbo de odio, rencor o sed de matar en algún momento cotidiano pero sin importar cuanto me esfuerce solo aparece esa ultima fase en el momento que sus instintos vampíricos están liberados a plenitud, solo para luego observar como sucumbe ante el miedo por su nueva naturaleza y el horror por lo que hizo o pudo haber hecho.

Camino en la silenciosa noche a las oficinas de Sir Integra, aun pensado en la chica policía también su lealtad a mi es algo que hace mover unos sentimientos que creía completamente eliminados siglos atrás, desde el primer día me llama con su voz tímida e insegura "Maestro" y a pesar de tener razones de sobra para desconfiar de mis actos y costumbres solo por ser quien soy ella continua a mi lado y únicamente desobedeciendo mi orden directa de beber sangre y para mi sorpresa eh dado mi brazo a torcer en esa tema, esa niña es un mancha blanca que se niega ser ensuciada por el vil acto de succionar la vida de alguien mas como lo dicta el rito vampírico.

Dirijo mi mirada sin mucho esfuerzo tras los lentes al escuchar a Sir Integra grítame por algo, siendo sincero me trae sin cuidado el por que pero debo aparentar que le respeto así que escucho atentamente mi reproche; al aparecer es un poco de lo mismo "eh estado distraído estos días, eso no puede ser etc." Dejo que siga con su discurso sobre las fuerzas enemigas y la presión de los ancianos cuando por fin se recuesta de su asiento tocándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos en la actitud resignada que suele tomar conmigo, me despide diciéndome que tengo esa noche libre para hacer lo que me plazca, sonrío a la vez que desaparezco en las sombras pensando en que hacer.

Ahora estoy en medio de los pasillos que se dirigen a mi habitación, pero solo sentarme a beber yo solo no es una idea tentadora esta noche, pensado en mi diversión (única y exclusivamente la mía)decido husmear un poco entre los pensamientos de la chica policía, a ella también se le a notificado la noche libre pero se a reducido a intentar dormir en la noche; durante casi 15 minutos solo da vueltas en vano si fuera circunstancias normales me abría aburrido rápido pero con ella eso era un poco difícil aburrirme dado que ahora mi imagen y mi nombre aparecían en su mente a adiestra y siniestra a la ves que clara mente escucho de sus labios suspirar la palabra "Maestro".

Entro en su cuarto sin previo aviso haciendo que se levante de la cama con un sonrojo tentador en las mejillas, aun estando muerta la sangre llega a fluir como para hacerla enrojecer convirtiéndola en una doble tentación para mi, tanto el deseo de beber su sangre; que ahora también es mía, como el de poseer su virginal cuerpo. Si, mi Draculina era una muchacha virgen, sin ese requisito se habría convertido en Ghoul pero eso no nos facilita las cosas a ambos, a mí por que no hace que la desee menos y a ella que no sabe como actuar ahora.

Me acerco a ella con cuidado sin mostrar mis intenciones y con el porte y la elegancia que me caracteriza, ella retrocede sentándose nuevamente el la cama totalmente absorta mirándome, todavía no puede evitar quedarse con la boca ligeramente abierta cuando me quito los lentes y el sombrero; no creo que se necesario aclarar mis intenciones para con ella esa noche, como les eh relatado todo supongo que esto les es una gran decepción pero mi vida privada ya esta bastante manipulada al tener que decirle a Sir Integra que tome posesión de su cuerpo y caber acotar que andar relatándole eso no es nada grato a menos que se este fanfarroneando, en todo caso eso también lo hice después. En mis muchos siglos de vida no creo que haya disfrutado tanto ese acto como con Victoria, sin duda es la perfecta; sin entrar en demasiados detalles solo diré que ella es el amolde perfecto a mi cuerpo y que estando "en ese estado" es un súcubo delicioso.

Ahora salgo despacio dejándola dormir, si el día me sorprende fuera de mi ataúd no me las veré muy bien que se diga, sonrío al verla así; tiene un poco de sangre brotando de los labios debido a que aproveche el entretenido encuentro para administrarle un poco de sangre y eso la desato e hizo de aquella noche memorable para ambos, su expresión de costumbre pacifica me da paz en mi caótico interior y me hacen dormir tranquilo en mi tumba.

En esa hermosa noche de plenilunio, hice mía a la chica policía para toda la eternidad.

* * *

(N.A. Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer intento de one-shot de Hellsing así que espero que sea de su agrado, si no les gusto comenten y si les gusto también son bien recibidos, nos leemos luego )


End file.
